The present invention relates to a jewelry element, in particular a ring including a precious stone.
As is known, a conventional ring comprises a ring setting supporting a precious stone or other ornamental element.
The setting constitutes an integrating portion of the ring-like element which can be engaged on a finger of a hand.
Also known is the fact that, in the jewelry field, the jewelry element designers are continuously searching novel constructions, that is which are novel from an aesthetic and functional standpoint, thereby, in the time, the jewelry element design patterns have been greatly changed.